There are numerous different types of windows. Some windows may even include some form of automation, such as a tilt window, to open and close the window. However, there are shortcomings as to the availability of automation for certain window types, including double or single hung windows, because of various difficulties in providing the necessary force to reliability open and close double hung windows without requiring unsightly modifications to the window.